


破晓

by Lukascanfly



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: 如果Brett不会拉琴不懂音乐，那他说不定还能幸福少许。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Brett上楼梯的时候滑了一跤，Eddy伸出手想扶他一把，被他轻轻推开了。

然后他继续往上走，在同样的地方又滑了一跤。

“逞什么强。”Eddy拉住了他的胳膊，带着点强硬的意味。Brett感觉到了，他对于所有的皮肤接触好像有自己的感知系统，Eddy的手告诉他不准拒绝，于是他也没有再动，由着Eddy牵着自己往上走。

他是对的，这阁楼的木头楼梯又高又窄，灯昏黄得像是即将熄灭的傍晚，要不是Eddy自己在这里住了有段时间，怕是他自己也看不清。那扇被Eddy推开的破木门响了有好久，Brett觉得自己的脑袋也快要被Eddy撞开了。

“坐吧。”Eddy把房间里唯一一把椅子推到Brett面前，幸好他有从旧货市场上面淘了块破地毯，他最受不了椅子摩擦地面的声音，那感觉好像在他的耳膜里面深深的刻了好几道丑陋的印子，直到他下次调琴的时候那声音还在。

Brett没有马上坐下，他看着这个房间，有种很奇特的感觉，显然住在离红灯区这么近的家伙都不该是什么正经人，Eddy在街上拉他回家的时候他想过很多可能，整体看上去衣冠整洁的有很多都是禽兽，这一点他早就了解了，也不怎么会害怕，可这房间的布置怎么看都是一个正经人应该有的布置，虽然又破又小但全都是被摆得很整齐的书和谱子，还有一个midi键盘收在角落，一张床一张桌子一个简易谱架，天窗是要抬起手才能打开的，Brett仰着头，他的头顶就是月亮。

这很浪漫。他的脑袋里冒出这句话，又马上被他掐断。

他看着Eddy，指了指地板。

“你想坐那儿？”Eddy惊讶了一下，“晚上冷，不行，坐椅子上。”

他继续指着地板，并且盘腿坐了下来，月亮挨着他，他觉得他就应该坐那儿。

Eddy没有办法，他把椅子推走，拿了纸笔过来，也盘起腿坐在地板上，和Brett面对面，将纸笔递给他。

“我是Eddy，Eddy·Chen。”他给了Brett一个眼神，示意他拿笔写。

『Brett』

纸被抬起来的时候，铅笔在上面留下了痕迹，字很好看。Brett写的并不慢，但是Eddy觉得这样子等待他写回答的时间是一个不长不短的距离，这个距离吸引着他，以至于让他在打工的时候盯着这个站在街对面的男孩看了太久。

“姓呢？”

Brett开始比划手语，可能说了几个单词之后他想起来Eddy看不明白于是就耸了耸肩，两手摊开，这谁都能看懂，显然这不是个什么值得他写出来回答的问题。他可能自己都不知道或者是扔进河里了。意识到这一点后Eddy没有再继续问下去。

他觉得他该挑些不是那么尖锐的问题问，尽管他有很多十分想问的，而Brett拿着笔看着他，就在不远的地方等着他问问题。很像警察笔录。他被自己的这个想法给逗笑了。

“我觉得你……”Eddy摸了摸自己的眼睛，“你是不是眼睛不太好？”

他歪着头看他，像是不知道他为什么要问这个。

“你在楼梯上摔了两下，我想你大概是看不清楚路。”虽然楼梯难走光线很差，可是总不至于在同样的地方再脚滑。

Brett恍然大悟一样，开始在纸上写，举到Eddy面前的时候也在他意料之中，『近视，很深，眼镜坏了，还没买新的』

Eddy应了一声，没再继续说话，他不知道该说什么了。Brett也没有动作，他们就这么沉默的坐了一会儿，距离再一次拉开。

“晚上天气不错。”Eddy抬头看了看天窗，他也看到了月亮，“你要听我拉琴吗？正好我要练琴了。”

『你学音乐？』

“是。”Eddy拿出琴回来才发现Brett举在半空中的纸，也不知道举了多久，不声不响的丢在那儿，细看还有些微的颤抖，“就昆士兰，市区里那个，因为学这该死的东西我才住这里。”

Brett点点头，接着把脑袋低下去，握着手里的铅笔，不知道为什么，Eddy觉得他在等他，等着他拉琴，这很奇妙，家里没人愿意听他拉琴，音乐会又是另一回事，他在这破出租屋里练琴也有好久了，他以前从来没觉得其实这里只有他一个人，而且永远只有他一个人，甚至他拉手指练习都没有人往他门上泼脏水贴封条骂他拉得难听。

他架着琴，看着眼前坐着的男孩头顶那个小小的发旋，意识到自己以前从来没有对某些无形的压在他身上的物质反抗过，明面上的东西他都做了，除了姐姐以外他和家里不再来往，他找租金便宜的房子，练琴，在课余时间打工维持生活，总没有觉得这个小破屋子空荡得有点可怕。

被自己抛却的东西却反变为利刃刺向他。

他摇了摇头，专注在自己的声音上。

『德彪西』

他再次看到举在空中的纸。

“你知道？”他惊讶中带着点开心，他没想过Brett会知道，男孩冲他笑了笑，没有再写过多的话，可Eddy知道Brett听得出来这是什么曲子，“月光，很应景对吧。”

他把琴放在一边，继续坐到Brett面前，“小提琴没有办法表达很丰富的和声，我尽力在拉出来他的和弦了，可还是不够多，就是溢出来的水那样，带点空气中的灰尘，口感很柔软。”

带着点莫名其妙的意向，像他莫名其妙的被面前这个人吸引一样，他觉得就算是Brett对他说点什么也好，可他进了这间屋子，也带来了无底之谷，他的声音传进去，涟漪都没有，只是融化掉，仿佛从不存在。

Brett看着他，目光飘忽不定，在他没来得及抓住的时候率先被Brett拉住了手腕，力气并不大，把他往床边带。

“我没有钱可以付给你。”他说。这话其实很伤人，可这也是他的第一反应，不知道为什么他不乐意挑明，说完这句话之后他看到Brett完好无损的表情，松了口气之余反倒不知道该怎么办了。

Brett松开他，去捞那只铅笔，把纸贴在他的胸口写字，Eddy感觉到透过薄薄的一层衣料刮过的触感，挠进他的表层灵魂里。

『你拉琴给我听了，不需要给钱』

Brett把纸笔丢在地毯上，解开了他的皮带。

Eddy不知道这是不是像他丢掉自己的姓氏一样那么容易。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy从床上醒来的时候发现旁边的位置已经凉透了，他睡眼惺忪的抬头看去，发现Brett坐在天窗底下，只套着他的那件长袖T恤，灰白的烟圈往上飘去被月亮温和的光线笼罩，形成丛丛密密的树林。

“你想抽的话我柜子里有更好的。”Eddy坐起身，揉了揉头发，把被子又往上盖了点，他意识到的时候已经被Brett给嘲笑了，他知道Brett什么意思，努力抑制着自己的脸红，他活像个刚经历过初夜的少女。

他向Brett招招手，他听话的过来了，窝在Eddy旁边趴下。

“胳膊上的伤是烟头烫的吧，怎么还抽。”他在做的时候发现Brett身上有很多伤痕，他问这个问题是因为他只认得出烟头的烫伤，其他的他不认识，他也不太敢问。

『之前的客人留下的，他喜欢这样』

Eddy皱了皱眉，“生意还好吗？” 可问出这句话之后他就后悔了，他觉得自己的语气里面带着点奇怪的嘲讽，他不太想给Brett留下不好的印象，他去看Brett的表情，依旧没有变化，和解开他自己的衣服面对Eddy之前的问题一样。

『还可以，不过他们都还蛮粗暴』

完全不在乎的语气，虽然Brett讲不出话，可Eddy知道。

“为什么？”

又是一个蠢问题，他看着Brett在写字的时候继续懊悔，他自认为很会处理人际关系不会让别人困扰，可面前的这人似乎总是能打破他给自己定下的一些规则。

『不知道，大概是我什么都能做，所以他们也不在乎会不会留下痕迹』

他看到Eddy没有反应，继续写下去『还好之前脖子的痕迹已经消掉了，不然怕会吓到你』

在Brett还要继续动笔的时候Eddy赶紧制止了他，他从来没有像现在一样感谢Brett不能说话，他怕他从Brett嘴里听到那些之后有些什么东西就像Brett口中跑出的烟雾一样消失殆尽。

其实这没什么好在意的，这是Brett的工作，他用这种方式生存，可能他没得选择，但Eddy也没有资格悲天悯人给他多余的同情，他现在在这种地方也只是勉强生存罢了，况且Brett也不需要，他盯着Brett有段时间了，他觉得除了给他钱和那些目前为止自己给不了的虚无缥缈的东西之外，哪怕一点点过剩的关心都是在侮辱他。

但凡有另外一条路，谁会干这个。

“怎么不能说话了呢？”他换了个话题，伸手去摸Brett的脖子，“是之前受过伤吗？”

『应激反应，后来就说不了话了，好多年了』他写的很简略，可没有回避这个问题，他越是不回避，Eddy就越难过，因为他根本找不到Brett到底在乎什么。

最可怕的就是可能他已经什么都不在乎了，这在Eddy看来和死了没什么两样。

Brett突然扭过头来看着他笑。

“怎么了？”

『你好像很想了解我的样子，我以前的客人不会这样』

以前的客人。他想，听到这个称呼他有些反感，可他却没有反感的理由，他的确是Brett的一个客人，不仅没给钱还在这里问一些很没有礼貌的私人问题，他觉得自己拉的琴并不足以顶替Brett的这一晚上，这一晚上说不定他可以去别人那里赚到饭钱或者房租，而自己没有什么能给他的。

Brett也不管他到底在想点哪些有的没的，继续一股脑的写『音乐学院是什么样的？』

这句话他加了问号，他很迫切想要知道。

“音乐学院啊，没什么好讲的，和普通学校没什么区别。”Eddy说完这句话之后看到Brett的眼神，那眼神告诉他让他接着说下去，好像他自己此时此刻就是学音乐的一样，想听他聊聊学校里面的八卦，Eddy觉得如果Brett是学校的学生，可能他们应该会在食堂一起吃饭，茶余饭后聊一聊哪个系的老师最没劲或者之后音乐会的布置。

也可能，他们应该会是很好的朋友。

他摇了摇脑袋，这个想法有点危险，朋友这个概念在他脑海里形成的一秒以内他就已经想突破这个词汇冒出来点别的东西了，尤其是他们已经上过床之后，但这对谁都没好处，他甚至不知道Brett姓什么。

“是和普通学校没什么区别，但是大家都会开音乐会和观摩课，我很喜欢音乐会，虽然要拼了命的练琴以免自己出什么失误，在台上也总会发生不可预见的事，可你演奏完看到台下的时候你会觉得一切都值得，至少这方面对我来说是什么东西都代替不了的。”Eddy顺了他的意开始絮絮叨叨的讲些有的没的，他把能从脑子里搜罗出来的鸡毛蒜皮的小事全都讲给他听，几乎是把他接受了半半截截的自由之后的人生都捋了一遍，他讲到乐团排练室的凳子坏了好几把，琴房夏天的空调吹得他头痛，讲到那些擦肩而过的吹长笛的女孩的头发上有栀子花的味道，他讲到他短暂还有些许浪漫的爱情故事，讲到他的狐朋狗友，甚至讲到了他以后一定要离开这个地方，他想去耶鲁继续学琴，可能在那里他能遇见更多的人，找到他想要的完整的自由。

『这很有意思，而你也一定会找到的』Brett写到，他听得很认真，直到Eddy讲得昏昏欲睡的时候他才低下头写了这些字。

“我肯定你也会很喜欢音乐会的。”Eddy说，“我的毕业音乐会你可以来听，我给你邀请函。”

Brett很开心的点头，但过了一会儿他写『可我没有很像样的衣服』

“傻瓜，不用特地穿很像样的衣服啦，普通整洁就好。”

『我有点小洁癖，所以我会把自己弄干净的』Brett把这个给Eddy看的时候依旧维持着开心的状态，Eddy不知道，他很久很久没开心过了，而关于这件事可能Brett自己也不知道。

他很爱干净。Eddy想，他不太敢想Brett是怎么做下去这份工作的，会不会在结束之后回去一遍又一遍的洗澡，他不清楚Brett会不会在一些时候放自己一马。

“睡吧。”他有点哽咽。

Brett把笔放回去，侧躺在他身边。Eddy摸了摸他的头发，在他的肩膀处停留了一会儿，最终还是收回了手。

在他意识朦胧之际，他隐约看到Brett的手动了动，而后一切归于平静。（*）

等他再次醒来，太阳已经明晃晃的照进他的眼睛，他身旁的位置空无一人，那人也没有坐在天窗下面，如果不是那张写满字的纸和抽剩下的烟头，他可能会觉得昨晚他做了个很长的梦。

  
（*）：手语，『谢谢』

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

他捏着手里的笔记本，是黑色皮面的，旁边有一个装着笔的笔槽，大小刚好可以塞进他的口袋里。

他抬头看着Eddy，不知道他想干什么。

“给你的。”Eddy刚从街对面跑过来，他还穿着便利店的工作服，围裙上很多污渍，看样子是刚搬完东西，说话语速很快，把这个塞进他手里，街边一闪一闪的路灯照亮他的眼睛和他额角的汗水，“总得和人交流，没有个东西还是不太方便。”

Brett笑了，点点头。

“我一会儿就结束了。你可以……”他本来想问Brett能不能等他，转念一想Brett大概一会儿有别的安排，他硬生生把剩下的半句话吞了下去。

Brett又点点头，他用手语说了句什么，Eddy看不明白，可他猜应该是Brett可以等他。

“可以吗？你一会儿没有……”他斟酌着这句话，“……工作？”

Brett摇摇头，并再次重复了一遍刚刚的手语。

“好。”他明显地开心起来，“那要去我那边吗？我那里有休息室，你可以在那里等我。”

Brett又摇了摇头，本来他不太想解释的，可看着Eddy疑惑的表情他还是拿出那个崭新的笔记本写下了第一句话『他们看到我对你不太好』

他张了张嘴，说不出口安慰也说不出口保证，Brett在为他着想这件事搞得他眼眶有点潮气，他不明白这种酸楚的幸福从何而来，却总是好得过他一个人在家里整理完谱子之后自己躺在床上看着天上的那个月亮，那天过去了，Brett和那个月亮却没有过去，好像一直停在天窗底下。

“好。”他只能再次说出这个词，可这个词没有意义，对他和Brett来说都是。

在他扭过头的时候被Brett拉住了，他拉住的是手腕，小心的把那只用来拉琴的手捧起来，从自己的口袋里掏出一小片创可贴环住了他的右手食指，这是他刚刚搬货的时候不小心被划伤的，本来他自己都没想管，没想到被Brett看见了。

“你还随身带创可贴的？”他的声音不由自主的低了下去，像是新鲜的啤酒花。

Brett耸耸肩，再次确认那个创可贴好好地待在Eddy的手指上，才松开他的手。

“那我走喽。”Eddy后退着跑过马路，已经快要午夜了，马路上单薄的雾气有些泛蓝，他跑步的样子让Brett想起一张后摇的黑胶专辑封面，他在一个客人家看到的，色块的饱和度很低，海浪在礁石背面翻涌，只有一只海鸥在中间，它即将被吞没，却仍然在振翅高飞。

他莫名其妙的觉得很像Eddy，可明明Eddy的眼睛那么好看。他盯着那个封面，甚至都差点忘了接过客人的钱。

“记得等我。”Eddy隔着马路喊他，Brett看着他转过身子，又看着他把身子转回来，“有件事我忘了说。”

Brett歪着头。

“你今天还是很好看。”他冲Brett摇了摇手，钻进了仓库的后门里。

那天晚上他依旧在Eddy家留宿，不过什么都没做，只是Eddy说话，他写字，然后Eddy把他音乐会的邀请函给了自己，告诉他到时候给学校门卫出示这个就可以进去。Brett依旧在天亮之前离开了那间屋子，带着那张手感很细腻的邀请函，像是柔软的丝绸，他把那张邀请函夹在Eddy给他的笔记本里，临走时他看着还在床上熟睡的Eddy，摸了摸自己的肩膀，感觉那里还有Eddy留下的温度。

他回到自己的一亩三分地里，打算找些拿得出手的足以支撑他去听音乐会的衣服，他本来就没几件衣服，三五个衣撑都挂的过来，挑来挑去他觉得都不好，他从来没去过这种场合，自然在手头稍微宽裕的时候也不会想到买件衬衣穿。

买件衬衣吧。他这么想，从来没连夜接过客的一晚上跑了五个地方，最后一个客人把他折腾完的时候天都亮了，那人把他的短袖丢给他让他赶紧走别被自己老婆发现。

他拿那些零零散散的钱再加上手头还剩下的跑到市区去买了件衬衣，店员问他是穿来做什么的，他写是独奏会用，店员给他挑了件来，说附近昆士兰的学生也有来买的，一般普通款式的就足够了。

“您是什么专业？”店员问他。

Brett想说自己其实根本不是音乐学院的学生，可他犹豫了一下，写了小提琴。

“祝您演出成功。”店员微笑着把纸袋递给他。

他提着那个纸袋子在街上闲逛，本来白天是他睡觉的时间，可他现在也不怎么困，走着走着都快到昆士兰学校门口了，他停下来，透过花里胡哨的铁栅栏往里面看，他可以看到琴房大楼，还有音乐厅的指示牌，当他准备离开的时候，托他备用眼镜的福，他在学校门口看见了Eddy，他背着自己的琴盒和几个拎着其他乐器的男孩子一起走，手里拿着一摞谱子，边走边和旁边的朋友说话，可能开了什么玩笑，Eddy笑着拿自己手里的谱子去拍朋友的后背。

他站在树荫里看着远处太阳底下追着朋友跑的Eddy，觉得这可能才是Eddy原来的样子，至少他俩在一起的时候他没见过Eddy笑得这么开心。

不过转念一想，他觉得Eddy和自己在一起也没什么好值得他开心的，毕竟他自己连话都不会讲，Eddy这样子的人，总是需要别人和他聊些什么的，虽然他最大的快乐自己就可以给，可外界给他情绪的影响依然不可忽视。

他看了一会儿，继续提着那个袋子慢慢的走，只不过他走了另一条路去坐车。

音乐会当天，他把自己给洗干净，穿上那件对他来说价格不菲的衬衣，隔壁邻居把在废品站捡来的皮鞋借给他穿，他洗了至少得有五遍，又吹了个头发，确认自己没有问题了才去坐车，这次他拐了个弯，他在学校附近给Eddy订了束花，玫瑰，他的钱只够买7支，包成一小束。他不懂花，只是觉得玫瑰很漂亮，应该送给Eddy。卡片也很简单，他想了半天，只写出一个谢谢。

花店店员把花递给他，并悄悄说，收到花的话，女孩子一定会明白的，这个意思是我偷偷爱着你，独奏会表白还是很浪漫的。

听起来还不错。Brett想，虽然他不是送给女孩子也没打算在独奏会上表白。

当真正坐在音乐厅里面拿到节目单的时候，他依旧深切的感觉不适，他的潜意识一直在说自己不属于这里，头顶的灯光，被木质地板铺满的舞台和金属质感极强的后门都令他瑟瑟发抖，尽管自己看起来和旁边的学生无异。明明他这么想听Eddy的音乐会，可直到Eddy上台的前一秒，他的后背还在持续不断的冒冷汗，他被淡香水和花粉包围，女孩戴着晃眼的耳坠，男孩戴着昂贵的手表，他觉得自己身处在一个错位的时空中。

他看着Eddy穿着燕尾服上台，鞠躬，舞台灯把他的眼睛和鬓角的头发照亮，Brett仿佛回到几天前Eddy从路对面跑来将那个笔记本塞进他手里的那一刻，但哪能同日而语呢，在舞台上拉琴的Eddy·Chen更加坦率真诚。西贝柳斯他每次听，都会觉得很冷，布满噪点的黑白老电影，连堆积的雪景都只是有一个大致的轮廓，他永远想到那个煤炭火车与雪松的极北的工业时代。这样的Eddy他觉得很陌生，而他对于Eddy所追求的世界和想要的自由，虽然可以略略描绘却依旧陌生，现在他说不清楚Eddy像什么了，他想象不出来。

Eddy就是Eddy。他逼迫自己认同自己的这个想法，把一切的逻辑和感性都抛在脑后。

他以前可能有机会，但现在，他觉得自己能坐在观众席给Eddy鼓掌也很好。

很好吗。那个念头硬是从缝隙里面挤出来，他甩甩头，企图用掌声来掩盖掉它。

他在人来人往的过道里把花放在了舞台上，几乎是逆着人群逃跑一般的走开了，他很想上去和Eddy说点什么，他想告诉他，他的独奏会很成功，他的音乐非常好听，他甚至想听Eddy夸夸他的新衬衫。

他在推门之前停下来，转过头看去，Eddy在台上笑着和别人合照，漂亮的女孩和漂亮的男孩，他们的身上总有木质乐器的香味。而他脚上踩着别人借给他的鞋，后腰上还有之前接客时留下的伤痕。

他推开那扇门，走进了夜晚之中。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“我不知道，她没有说，所以这个问题究竟怎么解决我也不太清楚。”他给朋友打着电话，手里提着晚上从打工的地方带的夜宵，他实在是太饿了，独奏会固然是个需要体力的事情，但是清货点货也是个需要体力的事，他老板体谅他，知道他最近在准备申请学校，让他提前回去休息了，刚走在路上朋友给打电话，说到专业老师的推荐信问题，他现在又是一肚子的火。

“我说了我不知道，好吗？我现在不是差这一封推荐信，我和老师是没有谈好，她比较想让我去德国。”学校的事情不是没有商量的余地，而Eddy·Chen的想法一旦达成了某种基本状态就很难被改变，他不是个不愿意和老师沟通的人，而且他相信他的老师会支持他的选择，只是目前这个节骨眼上他一个人需要应付毕业之前所有琐碎的事情和生活上的杂七杂八，家里还不断地给他施压让他回去在父亲的医院随便找个什么职位应付着，这段时间他总是吵架，涉及论文，作品集和医院卫生清洁工，还要挤时间练琴。他的睡眠越来越差，差到他几乎没有办法去应对甚至是解决伙食问题之类的事了，他尝试吃药，不过这情况还是没什么好转。

有太多事需要解决了。他想。他尽量语气平和的挂掉了那通电话，在楼梯口那边蹲下，抱着自己的脑袋冷静了一会儿，却不敢想更多的东西，他知道一旦他脑子里冒出来什么，那他就刹不住了，今天晚上他的屋子绝对会被他砸的稀巴烂。

过了一段时间，大概也没有很久，四周还是很安静，他本来想着楼下的货车司机回来了喝得烂醉如泥把他给赶上去，结果发现今天星期日，那货车司机肯定出去找人消遣了。Eddy深吸了一口气，还是扶着膝盖站起身，他又缓了一会儿，才慢慢上楼，那楼梯的灯仍然一闪一闪的，看起来很像恩菲尔德的吵闹鬼。

他低着头从口袋里掏出钥匙，想着一定要离开这个地方，刚刚把头抬起来准备开门，看见已经有段时间没有出现在街对面的Brett抱着膝盖坐在他家门口的台阶上，灰色长袖的袖子都快被扯变形了，青紫色的伤痕吸住他的胳膊，新伤旧伤叠在一起。他叫他的名字，可对方好像是离开这个世界了一样一点反应也没有。

Eddy有点着急，他自己都没意识到不是他这段时间里烦躁的那种着急，是怕眼前的人真的离开了的那种着急，他不知道他坐了多久，上前去也不知道该碰哪里，他哪里都不敢碰。

Brett此时好像终于察觉到有人来了，他抬起头，就连嘴角和眼睛那里都有伤，Eddy伸出手想查看他的额头，却被Brett条件反射一般的躲开了，他跌跌撞撞的往后退去却也退无可退，狠狠地撞在了门板上。

“Brett？没事的，我是Eddy。”他小声说，慢慢的凑近去，他觉得Brett坐在这个地方可能已经久到让他睡了一觉，他身上凉得像冰块，还有男士淡香水混杂着麝香的味道，嘴角带着的血迹看样子是被他擦过了，可破皮的地方还有新鲜的血液想往外冒。

“怎么回事？你在这里坐多久了？”

Brett没有想要表达的动作，也没看Eddy的眼睛。

他只要稍微一想就知道这是发生了什么，只不过这段时间他真的太忙，打工的时候偶尔望向街对面，没看到那个已经会回应他视线的身影时，总觉得有什么地方空荡荡的，然而那空荡荡的位置很快就被新一轮的琐事重新填满，在他刚刚想起来Brett线条柔和的眼尾时，他也就这样忘记了。

Brett伸出来的手把他拉了回来，他拽住Eddy的衣角，那个重量轻得像片云，停了几秒钟，他又犹豫的收了回来，好像什么东西让他不得不收回来一样。

Eddy一阵莫名其妙的恼怒，他握住Brett还停在半空的胳膊，绕开了那些斑驳的痕迹，打开门，把他带进了屋子里，“所以你本来是想走的？”

Brett摇摇头，停了一会儿，又点点头。

“为什么这样等我呢？你可以去我打工的地方找我的。”在Brett反驳他之前他又补充说，“我不想管那些人怎么看我，他们想怎么看就怎么看，对我来说你就只是Brett罢了。”

他把Brett带到地毯那边，他知道Brett喜欢坐地毯，并去一边给Brett洗了个热毛巾，“我家里没有药之类的，先擦擦吧，热水会让你感觉好点。”

Brett接过来，盖在了自己嘴角的伤口上，这肯定很痛，可他照样没有什么表情。

“虽然我没有立场说，但是别太拼命了。”好像Brett主动来找他给了他点勇气，让他可以说些真话，“我会担心你。”

这话还是有点客套的成分在，却是Eddy第一次见到他就想对他说的，不过他回想起这些天来自己的状况，反倒觉得有些讽刺，明明有心思去担心的时候把嘴捂得密不透风，一定要等到Brett自己去迈出这一步的时候他才会说出来，他潜意识里觉得这对Brett不公平，但另一个声音告诉他，他们现在这个样子，讨论公不公平是件特别可笑的事。

『我这几天有个工作，那个客人包了我一个星期，我最近有些缺钱，我不能拒绝这个生意』大概是觉得缓过来了，Brett拿出Eddy给他的那个笔记本写出来给他看。好消息是，Brett对他依旧很坦诚，坏消息是，Eddy发现他的笔记本上还是自己第一次给他这个笔记本时他给自己写的那句话。

“他之前有找过你吗？”

『有，还挺大方的，只不过很会折腾人』Brett笑了笑，一星期的折磨这么一句话也就轻描淡写的过去了，他这工作说高级点勉强算是服务业，钱给到位了，他对于自己的身体也没有发言权。

“好吧。”Eddy发现他只能说这些，对于Brett的工作他没有办法发表更多的东西，他觉得自己说什么都是往Brett身上捅刀子，于是他索性就不说，“音乐会那天你来了，虽然最后你没留下，但我知道你来了。”他指着窗台那边给Brett看，那7朵玫瑰插在一个被剪得歪歪扭扭的塑料水瓶里，叶子上挂着些水珠，花瓣还像Brett刚刚拿到的时候那么鲜艳，一看就是有在被好好照顾着。

『玫瑰很难养，你不用这么耗费心力的，枯了就丢掉吧』

“那怎么行？我不好好照看着就任它枯萎了丢掉，未免太糟蹋你的心意了。”Eddy其实自己意识到了这话有点暧昧，但他还是继续说了下去，“你的卡片我放在琴盒里了。”

Brett笑了，Eddy看得出来这次他是真的很开心才笑的，并不为别的。

『所以是发生了什么事吗』当Brett把笔记本举起来的时候，Eddy还没有反应过来，所以他没说话，Brett又比划了几下手语，Eddy才发觉他是在询问自己的近况，他还以为自己把情绪装得很好，没想到一下子就被识破了。

“我没有，我只是……”他看着Brett的眼睛，突然觉得自己没有办法说谎，尽管他自己都说不清道不明，但那种目光带着真切的祈祷，希望把一些珍贵的东西停在岸边，每当Brett变为恳求者而Eddy变为欣赏者的时候，他都没有办法拒绝任何事，他从没见过Brett在阳光下的样子，但那一定像个天使。

“只是很多事情叠在一起，我快要有些处理不了了。”他说，他坐在Brett的正对面，只要稍微往前挪一挪就能勾到Brett的手指，“很多事，申请学校和老师沟通毕业论文父母那边，太多事了，每一个都需要我提着十二分的精神，可我没那么多精神，Brett，我没有，耶鲁看了我的作品集，前段时间姐姐给了我钱让我去面试，我想着通过应该没什么问题，但是学费真的太贵了，我一定要拿到奖学金才行，老师的推荐信也还没有写好，我很怕我考上了但是没有钱去上学。”

“父母那边也一直在催我去父亲的医院，可我又能做什么呢？我真的要放弃音乐回家里去吗？有时候精力不够了我也会这么想，不如就回家去帮父亲的忙算了，至少还能活得轻松一点，不用日日夜夜担心钱不够怎么生活，可我知道我没有办法离开这里，他们说不支持我学音乐的时候我甚至认为我没多长的人生是一个巨大的谎言，我住在这种地方，一星期打三份工，从饭钱里面掏比赛的报名费，甚至弦都快换不起了，我不知道意义在哪里，Brett，你能明白……”

Brett握住了他的手，Eddy看到他说话，尽管没有声音。

我明白。他重复着说，我明白。

他把笔记本压在Eddy的掌心，像是要告诉他，他就在这里不会走，开始慢慢的写字，他写了很久，Eddy感受着那个重量，不再是像云一样，他把脚踩在了地上，那些被放在窗台边的玫瑰，房间里面只有那些是有颜色的。

『我很小的时候喜欢沿着路走，找一条看不到头的路，总觉得就那么走就可以走到想去的地方了，后来我知道路是走不完的，路永远在延伸，你甚至不知道你会走到什么地方去，后来我没有办法走了，我停了下来，我的路结束了。但我不希望你也停下来，Eddy总是会有办法的，Eddy会有足够的幸运，我把我的幸运也给你』

“你给我了那你怎么办啊。”Eddy本来有点想流泪，但他还是被逗笑了，他觉得Brett像个小男孩，夏天会在树下面逗猫玩、因为手里有足够的零钱可以去买冰棒吃而开心的小男孩。

『你的路会很好很长，就算有点难走，但那也是条很好很长的路』Brett把这句话给他看，Eddy看着那一串字母，他想到竖琴，一根一根弦拨起来，像是碎了一地的星星。

“事情会处理好的，会的。”他自己和Brett都有点答非所问，只是迫切的想要把自己的想法告诉给对方，好像过了今天他们就没明天了似的，Eddy倒真的不太想看到明天的来临，明天一来，不仅要去处理新的问题，他也有可能再次把Brett忘在脑后，他最恐惧的永远是那块空荡荡的位置还没有来得及填上就已经消失不见了，没留下一点曾经存在过的痕迹。

『你什么时候走？』

“我不知道，如果顺利收到录取和奖学金邮件的话，我应该很快就会走了，最晚应该是一个月以后。”

『你会顺利收到的，你想做什么都能做，没有人能拦得住你』这句话在Eddy眼里好像字体加粗了一样，他能感受到Brett斩钉截铁的语气。

他想要流泪的冲动继续涌了出来，他突然觉得自己真的没有什么能给Brett的，居然还从他这里得到了些许安慰，明明之前那些浑浑噩噩的混乱之中首先把Brett推开的是他自己。他摸了摸酸涩的鼻子，把放在旁边桌子上的旧谱子拿了出来，一整摞，就放在地板上，全都是他以前乐团或者独奏的琴谱，他随便抽出来一张，叠了个样子非常丑的纸飞机，往天花板上抛去，可还没碰到天花板就歪歪扭扭的摔了下来，散了架躺在一边。

“要叠吗？反正谱子也没用了，我们可以扔着玩。”Eddy说，“小时候我特别喜欢站在房顶上丢纸飞机，用的也是谱子，可那都是我从书上撕下来的，因为这个被我妈打了好几次。”

Brett大笑起来，Eddy能听到他的气声，他看着Brett去拿那些谱子，学着他的样子叠飞机，随便往什么地方扔过去，不管飞的有多远有多高或者是直接掉在地上砸在脚边，都笑的很开心，他想Brett可能很久没这么笑过了，他不知道Brett的过去，但总肯定是比他还要不如意的，总肯定是还没有来得及有抓住什么找到什么就被推进了硬邦邦的洪流里，他的表里却还是那么柔软，这种时候还想着要把幸运分出来。其实他的路不该这么结束，可就只是，像这些飞不高的纸飞机一样，也就这么结束了，没人见过，也没人知道。

Eddy庆幸Brett给他看了，他虽然也不甚了解，可他会记住。

『我姓Yang』Brett突然从那些谱子的残骸中捞过笔记本写了这句话。

『我的名字是Brett·Yang，杨博尧』他用英文和中文各写了一遍。

“杨博尧，念起来好像软糖。”Eddy说，他也踩过满地的谱子过去，把自己的名字写在本子上，『Eddy·Chen，陈韦丞』

他的字并不好看，和上面的“杨博尧”挤在一起，像两个偷偷摸摸在路灯地下躺在长椅上挨着睡觉的青少年。

“想听琴吗？”

Brett这次没有马上答应，他犹豫了好久，写了句话，『可以让我试试吗』

“你想试试？”Eddy有些惊讶，不过他还是打开琴盒，把琴递给了他，Brett看到了琴盒里面那个他写着谢谢的卡片，突然脸有些烧了起来。

他有模有样的调琴，还去转了转那三个微调，Eddy一开始以为他只是玩一玩，可是那个姿势无比正确，第一个乐句出来的时候，每一个气息每一个音符都恰到好处。

柴小协。Eddy想着这些旋律，并且深刻地知道，和弦与颤音并不是谱面上的既定事实，而是来自于时间和Brett之前那些模糊不定的日子，朦胧痛苦的回忆被明亮的D大调刺激得更加苦涩。太疼了，又苦又疼，尤其是他手生到有些快速音群已经拉不了了，Eddy却知道他还是记得哪里该是乐队的部分，哪里该是什么乐器回应他的声音，他什么都记得，可他已经拉不了了。

Eddy的眼泪掉在了地摊上，他想要去擦，可是越擦越多，甚至都掉在了旁边用谱子叠的纸飞机上，他记得他断断续续的问Brett是什么时候学的琴。

Brett放下Eddy的琴，左手留恋的摸了摸指板，最终还是放回了琴盒里。

『都是过去的事了』

他透过眼眶里的水气看到这句话，感觉到Brett轻轻地扶住他的胳膊，凑近了来吻他。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Brett·Yang算不得是个好人，他自己知道。

他勉强是在爱里出生的，那些爱艰难维持到他5岁的时候就没了，母亲离开了家，父亲天天晚上喝酒买醉，面子上的事却做得滴水不漏，星期六星期天把他丢进小提琴初级班，在外面找了间琴房给他，只在冬天穿长袖的时候打他，从没打过脸，上学放学会过来接他，所有人都说他有个好爸爸，而显然，那个男人也沉浸在这个角色中无法自拔。在Brett还能说话的时候，他总会在家压抑自己的声音，他在琴房里的日子是最多的，他能从早在那里练琴到关门。

其实他很喜欢讲话，不能说话了之后他花了很长一段时间习惯，买东西的时候问路的时候被父亲打之前他都下意识的想要说些什么，可是意识到他没办法出声之后他逐渐试着不再去辩解，这省了他很多力也使他遭遇了一些莫名其妙的针对。

他现在回想起来，总觉得那件事并不值得他放在心上，也并没有刺激他到失去声音的地步，毕竟没有人去追究，连他父亲都没有，那个下午就这么平静的过去了，被外面的鸟叫声和夕阳掩埋，邻居家总是偷偷塞糖给他的叔叔在过程中打了他，很生气的说他的声音那么好听，为什么不叫出来，他被打得脑袋有点发晕，那颗蜜桃味儿的糖好像是卡在他的胸腔，令他恶心的甜腻阻断了他一切有可能表现出来的痛苦，他觉得他不配痛苦，他觉得是不是这个男人给了他糖所以他做这些是应该的，这只是一笔交易，他得到了什么就要付出更多去回报。

他隐隐约约的好像明白了这个世界的运作方式，那个 时候他10岁。

但也是托了那天的福，他知道后来怎么能让男人开心，也知道怎么脱掉衣服会体面一些，他总是拉完琴就在街上站着，有人来问了，诚实的写出自己多大， 在哪个学校上学，叫什么名字，甚至有一次他被男人拉走的时候父亲就从街对面的便利店买烟出来，他看着自己的儿子，目光只是他身上停留了几秒钟就移到了别处转身离去，好像那只是是个陌生人。

Brett并没觉得有什么，他不怪自己的父亲，就算他回到家父亲喝醉酒抢过来把他的琴砸了之后也是一样， 他不怪他，他父亲也只是个普通人而已，可他看着地上碎裂的清漆和木头，他连哭都来不及哭，悼词都讲不出口，他童年废墟里的金色港湾就这么羽翼招展的被天使带走了，只剩下围墙外面的枯水和污泥。 

他不记得他做了什么，他看到了警车和父亲脑袋上留下来的血迹，然后他坐在询问室里面，依旧什么话也说不出来，他也不想为自己辩解，这毫无意义，他的脑子里响起柴可夫斯基的旋律，那些旋律支撑着他写完了询问的问题，他说了些谎。医院那边传来父亲活下来的消息，只是轻伤，最后警察关了他几天，放他走了。

他没回到医院，没回家，也没回学校，他哪里都没回，他清楚自己已经没有地方回了，那天他沿着河边的路慢慢走，有几只海鸥从他头顶飞过去，他走了很久，想了很多事，他还能说话时候的事，他在那间旧琴房拉琴的事，以及很远很远的，妈妈轻柔地摸他脸的时候那清淡的花香洗发水的味道。

命运也好，上帝也罢，蛮横不讲理得可见一斑，这个世界从来与他无关，全都是那些陌生人在战斗，可能在他看不到的地方物物皆有事事皆好，有人梦想着拯救和被拯救，有人从门里闯进来吐口水顺便踹几脚不知道是谁的坟墓。如果Brett不会拉琴不懂音乐，那他说不定还能幸福少许。

后来他逐渐长大，进入了2字开头的年纪，遇到过不知道多少客人说他不知检点才如此下场。这段时间他早就学会了手语，也没人看得懂，他那点终于可以用手表现出来的小心思，还是那么不值一提的被丢在床上或者不那么干净的巷子或者其它什么五花八门的地方。

我不算是个好人。他总是带着一身伤这么想。他不是个好人，所以死了也肯定没有好报，于是他拼命且小心翼翼的活着，幻想着有哪一天可以在这里见到那些带着他的琴离开的天使，问一问他的琴好不好，他的音乐在那边有没有人愿意听，他就抱持着这种他自己心知肚明不可能实现的幻想做着和魔鬼永无止境的交易，有闲暇时候他依然会到河边看看那些海鸥，等待着什么他自己也说不清楚的东西。

再后来，他遇见了Eddy。

他那时知道Eddy已经看他很久了，那个在便利店打工的人总是在外面搬货的时候看过来，目光躲躲闪闪，不进也不退，安安静静的却无法忽视其存在， Brett觉得他还挺有意思，于是三天都没接工作就站在对面看着他到底想干什么，第一天的时候他拿了本书站在那里以防自己无聊，第二天正巧赶上下雨，他也没有带伞，就站在房檐下面，雨水打湿了他的鞋和裤脚，在他觉得Eddy不会来的时候 ,有着清澈笑容的男孩红着脸冒着雨跑过来塞给了他一把伞。

第三天，Eddy带他回家了。而他坐在天窗底下看着那个在旁边拉琴的人，觉得他又重新回到了那个废墟里的金色港湾。 悲伤从来不是能被理解和被比较的感情，所以他什么都没告诉Eddy, Eddy却把他自己的事全部都说了出来，包括和家里不合，自己跑出来赚钱上音乐学院，想去耶鲁深造，他都说了，好像Brett是他的什么朋友一样，而Brett意识到了这一点。一种名为珍惜的情感久违的出现了，和Eddy—起出现的，和Eddy的音乐一起出现的，他觉得他能在这间狭小破烂的屋子里面看到Eddy收都收不住的翅膀。

他会飞走的。Brett想。迟早有一天会的，像那些海鸥一样，像他的小提琴一样。去一个比这里更好的地 方，过更好的生活，住更好的房子，在更好的地方演奏音乐，得到他自己想要的完整的自由。

而Brett在Eddy要走的前一天晚上在他家，依旧听Eddy拉了一会儿琴。

"Brett。"他听到Eddy开口，这次的开口好像郑重其事，像是要宣布些什么事情，我觉得我现在一定要和你说。"

他不由得坐正了，表示会认真听Eddy接下来的话，他不知道他害怕的事会不会来。

"我喜欢你。"Eddy说，他看着Brett的眼睛，一字一句慢慢的说下这句话。两个人像平常一样面对面的坐看，只是Brett听了，突然心里面有什么东西摇摇欲坠。

这就是他害怕的事。 

他早就明白普通的表白更像是无所谓的意见征求，不那么真诚，但总也有它的道理，因为那样不用堵上一生，彼此还有回旋的余地，也没有把一切重担都压在对方身上，给他凭空的压力。像Eddy这样真正有分量，坦坦荡荡说得出来的喜欢，大概要么是一辈子都可以在一起了，要么是不存指望，这话告诉他也没什么，才能如此说得出口。

显然他们后者。

Brett笑了，自从他的路结束之后他一直过着不正确的生活，他也不知道什么是正确的，也就只是迷糊的在这里混日子罢了。Eddy在雨里给他送伞，在床上上给他拥抱，邀请他去听自己的毕业音乐会，不仅拉琴给自己听还让他拉他的琴，在窗户边上陪他丢纸飞机，为他的音乐流下眼泪，这让他的敏感有迹可循，让他许久不曾出现的爱有了找落，遇见Eddy以后他再也没去看过那些海鸥，Eddy把自己的勇气给了他，藏在风里，藏在那些飞散到大街上的废旧谱子中。

他拿出黑色皮面的笔记本，写了很简短的句子，他写我也是。他写希望你快乐。

Eddy看到这两句话，好像并不买账，一定认为他还有什么别的话要写，也就沉默着等着他。 他伸出手，有些东西他不可能写出来让Eddy看到，让他看懂，并且记在心里，这不值得。

『谢谢你』他比划着，没有了写字的声音，一时间四周安静的可怕，『我也很喜欢你，我希望你留下』

这句子很简短，但是他做的很快，他甚至自己都不确定有没有做到标准，但是也没什么必要，除了他没人懂这个，他只要再重新糊弄过去，就没人再知道他的心思，他以前总是被别人丢掉，这次他自己愿意丢掉自己。

Eddy拍了拍他，示意他看过来。

『你』  
『真的』   
『不想』  
『我走吗』

非常慢且生疏的手语，但是每一个动作Brett看得懂他每一个词的意思。

Eddy看Brett没有反应，他重新了一遍，还没有做完的时候，Brett猛地握住了他的手指，把他给按停了，他卷卷的细碎的刘海垂下来，Eddy看不清他的眼睛，他逆着月光的肩膀开始轻微的发抖。

『什么时候学的手语』Brett比划着。

"我还没有很会啦。"Eddy笑着说，他其实学了一段时间了，在Brett第一次离开的那天就已经开始学了， 即便是在忙着申请学校的时候他也每天有一小部分的时间来练习这个。太难了，他觉得比小提琴都难，不过学了之后就可以和Brett交流这个念头一直在督促他，让他不能停下脚步。

"我拿到了耶鲁的录取，但是我没有奖学金，所以我没钱去上学。"Eddy说，他的语气里没有伤心，他接受了这个事情，"但是，我面试了布里斯班交响乐团，他们收我了，我可以留在这里，我们可以在一 起，我也可以攒一段时间的钱再去上学，我考上一次就能考上第二次，我把我的旧琴给你，你也可以重新开始拉琴，我们可以离开这里住更大的房子，你也不用做这种工作了，我们一起把病治好，你也一定会重新开口说话的，我们可以开音乐会，到街头拉琴，想做什么都可以。"

Brett看看他，一动不动，好像他动了之后这个梦就会醒。

Eddy慢慢的，一个词一个词的比划着。

『我』  
『喜欢』  
『你』  
『所以』  
『我会』  
『留下』

他说完以后，笑着凑过去吻了Brett。

Brett坐近，靠上Eddy的肩膀，Eddy轻轻地搂住他，像之前的无数次那样。

他听到山那边的回音，盘旋在呼啸的夜晚，展开了双翼，迎接即将到来的破晓。

End


End file.
